


Visions of Eden

by eccentrix



Series: Uchiha Worship [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Multi, Warning: Contains graphic violence blood death drug mentions death sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: As one of the two inheritors of Ōtsutsuki Asura’s will and legacy, you were determined to keep everything under control. Things quickly deteriorate after one of your fights and you struggle to continue to maintain order, chaotic as it was. You manage to recruit some help, and though it was in a rather unorthodox manner, you were incredibly grateful.You could only hope that you’d all get out of it alive.[Hiatus]





	1. I’ll Make You Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Important note, in this fic, the Uchiha and Senju will not be descendants of Indra and Asura. They will be their students! :) 
> 
> Anyways~ without further ado, here is another brand spankin’ new story!

Uchiha Shisui had never once been surprised at the tasks his esteemed uncle had asked him to complete. He’d watched men take their last breaths underneath the iron grip of his own hand, seen viscous, scarlet liquid spurt from wounds _ he’d _ caused, plant hundreds of pounds of drugs into numerous opposing foreign countries to see new revenue flood in and cripple the masses - hell, he hadn’t even batted an eyelash when he was forced to tear out a complete strangers internal organs during an interrogation with his bare hands. That particular task was one of the more grotesque he’d been assigned to, but it truly was his own fault for not bringing gloves. Nevertheless, Shisui had grown accustomed to the brutality of his job. It was part of being of the Uchiha bloodline - do the dirty work, and _ don’t _ get caught. 

He’d become numb to them by now, and missions of that nature had come to be expected. That was why, for the first time in the entirety of his career, he was _ shocked _ to find out that he was going to be playing the role of a _ bodyguard _for the prime minister's daughter when she visited the country for the first time in a decade.

It was a rather tame mission. He really didn’t expect much from it _ or _the prime ministers daughter. 

It would suffice to say that he was rendered speechless when the number one female MMA fighter in his favorite weight class to watch entered his sports car. The Ice Queen. (Name). _ You. _He’d literally just watched you get your tenth straight TKO in a row during the weekend, and now you were in his backseat with large, inconspicuous sunglasses and dressed in all black. 

According to your mother, after her husband died, you had decided to study in America, and apparently, you’d fallen in love with it and never moved back. You had only been like, eight at the time though, so he wasn’t sure how truly valid those claims were. He was never one to ask too many questions though. He just did as he was told. 

You were looking down at your phone, fiddling with whatever was on the screen when you suddenly looked up at him. “Hey, driver-san,” you began, your seemingly sweet voice calling out to him. “Mind pulling over for a moment? I wanna hop in the front seat.” He rose a brow, wondering why you would want to do move seats at _ that _particular moment considering he was going 85 on the freeway. The skyscrapers were passing at a speed that even he would have trouble seeing. It was an odd request. 

“Did you want to wait until we get off the freeway?” 

“No,” you responded, still looking down at your phone. “I like to be able to see people when I talk to them. I’ll be careful, I promise!” He didn’t have to look back at you to know that you were smiling - he could hear it in your voice. And apparently it was apparently contagious. He wiped the resulting grin off his face. 

He put on his blinker and merged over. He flicked on his emergency lights and heard you unbuckle as he pulled over to the side of the road. He turned to watch you as you hopped out of the car and ran to the passenger side. He reached to open it for you, but you were already halfway inside as he did so. He righted himself and then turned his attention back on the road to merge back into traffic. 

You looked at the side of his face, running your eyes carefully over his chiseled jaw and the way his tailored suit hugged his toned arms. You grinned. “Wow, you’re really cute. You’re an Uchiha, aren’t you?” He raised his brows in slight surprise at your forward attitude, but he quickly regained his composure. 

Typically he’d come up with a fake identity, but you were the prime ministers daughter, so you’d find out one way or another. “Yeah, I am. How could you tell?” 

You nodded in acknowledgement, pursing your lips. “My cousin told me that all of the Uchiha men have really nice faces, black hair, and lots of muscles.” You returned your attention to your phone. "And I might know one. Maybe."

He had to laugh at that. You were pretty eccentric. 

“Is that really what she said?” 

“It’s a he, but yeah! He works with an Uchiha sometimes. My mom has him do some classified work on the occasion.” You looked up from your phone to run your fingers through your hair. “Probably shouldn’t have told you that.” 

“I probably already know him, then. No need to worry,” he reassured you, glancing at you momentarily. 

He had to admit, you were _ extremely _ beautiful in person. 

“Let’s turn some music on,” you said, reaching towards the radio. “I hate silence.” 

Your casual demeanor had him smiling to himself. You were nothing like he thought you’d be. You were so cool and calculative during your fights and post-fights interviews. He’d probably seen you smile more today than you’d ever done on camera. 

“I have an AUX cord in the armrest.” He moved his arm. “You’re free to use it.” 

“Yes!” You cheered, opening up the compartment and shuffling your hand about until you grasped the cord. “Thanks, Uchiha-san! You’re the best!” You plugged it in without hesitation and put on one of your favorite artists. “Hey,” you started speaking again, shortly after turning on the music, “you think you’re gonna be my driver for my entire trip? Most of the people my mom hires for me are the _ worst. _Super formal, really boring, old…” 

He laughed again. “As far as I know. I’m technically supposed to be your bodyguard.” 

You rolled your eyes behind your glasses. “How annoying. I don’t need a bodyguard.” 

“Maybe you do, _ Ice Queen _ -sama_,” _ he teased, “considering you took an entire two minutes longer than usual to TKO _ The Angel _ on Saturday night.” 

You smirked to yourself as you responded hastily to a text from your cousin. So he knew your nickname then. “You don’t seem the type to watch MMA fights. You look more like the guy to spend too much time in front of the mirror fussing about how their barber fucked up their cut,” you fired back. 

He snorted. “For the record, I would do both if I had to; but considering my barber is one of the best, it’s not necessary.” 

“Maybe I’ll have to go see her,” You mused, ruffling your hair as it fell out of place again. “This shit is getting ridiculous.” 

“It’s a _ he,” _ he clarified in likeness to your earlier retort, “but yeah, he’s pretty good. I’m sure he can do whatever you’re looking for.” 

You didn’t even let a minute pass before talking again. “So what do you Uchiha actually _ do? _My cousin told me that you guys have a family business and that you’re apparently sworn to protect the Senju family and our off branches, but other than that…” you trailed off, your eyes going back to your phone. 

“We make up the National Security Agency branch of the anbu and my uncle owns a reputable business in the firearms industry. Fugaku-sama’s father started it up after he retired and passed it down to him. We are also technically sworn to protect your family, yes.” You nodded as you listened to him speak. “Why are you so curious, hm?” 

“Just wondering what’s changed since I left. My visits were never too long to grasp anything. When I was 8, my uncle kept complaining about how we couldn’t trust the Uchiha, and I never understood why. Looks like that attitude has changed a bit.”

Shisui mulled his response over for several moments before allowing himself to speak. “The other generations are still resistant to complying with the Senju. They mockingly call our profession _ caretaking _. There are a few outliers who don’t mind among them, but for the most part, there’s still a lot of dissonance. The younger generations seem to understand their roles a lot better.” 

Your full attention was on him now, your phone lying on your lap. “What about you? You can’t be any older than 25, so you’re technically a part of the younger generation.” 

He commended you for your effort to remain nonchalant. You were testing the waters, ensuring that he was in your preferred age range while also asking a question you were genuinely curious about. You were pretty clever. 

“I’m 27, but yeah. I know my role is to ensure the safety of the nation and the lead family, and if that includes protecting a Senju or two, I don’t mind doing it.” You were humming along with the music in the background. He wondered how you got so good at multitasking, but then realized you probably had thorough training in regards to it. 

“That’s good to hear. Last thing I need right now is beef with my security guard. Do you know how much drama comes with being an MMA fighter, Uchiha-senpai? Too much. My mom swears that _ The Angel’s _ manager has some dark connections and is gonna try to get me killed.”

So _ that _was it then. That was why he was assigned to you. “Maybe she’s paranoid,” Shisui responded, finally turning off the freeway. 

A definite lie. Your mother knew the ins and outs of shady businesses by now. She could tell one from hundreds of thousands of miles away. 

“Yeah. My moms weird, you know? Do you know what it’s like to have a depressed alcoholic as a mother? I’ve answered way too many calls from her while she’s crying her eyes out about my dad.” You stopped for a second. “I think I told you too much.” 

Shisui snickered to himself lowly. You were really quite interesting. “It’s no problem. I won’t say anything.” 

“Cool,” you responded, looking out the window. “You’re pretty easy to talk to, Uchiha-senpai. A lot of people aren’t as receptive as you are to my constant blabbing. I think we’re going to get along really well.” You grinned. “You remind me of my fight manager.” 

He narrowed his eyes slightly. He wasn’t sure that was a compliment. Your manager was actually a cousin of his in disguise. One of his _ least _favorite cousins, to be precise. 

“I wouldn’t say that,” he murmured below his breath. 

“Why not?” You asked, your acute hearing barely catching his breathy complaint. “Tobi is awesome! He feeds me and buys me stuff all the time. Did you know he can fight too? Kakashi, Asuma and the others are cool to spar, but Tobi’s fighting style is _ crazy. _I’ve never seen anything like it! I never thought I’d get a manager that can fight as well as he manages!” 

“It’s nothing, Senju-sama. I just think that-“ 

“Oooh, _ Senju-sama! _I like the way that sounds from you, Uchiha-san. You’ve got kind of a scratchy voice. Sounds really hot when you say it!” 

His cheeks burst into flames, his eyes widening at your blatant flirting. “Ah, well… it _ is _ your name after all,” he finally struggled to say after his moment of speechlessness. 

“Most people just call me Ice Queen-sama, or Queenie if we’re close. It’s kinda nice to hear! You mind using my first name instead? I don’t really go by my last name,” You asked, grinning from ear to ear. You were clearly relishing in how flustered he was. 

“I can do that.”

“Can I _ hear _it? If you’re a fan, you have to know my first name!” 

Jesus. You’d only been the car with him for maybe a half hour and you already pretty much guaranteed he was going to have a pitiful, embarrassing, _ unrequited _ crush on you. He was going to look like a complete idiot in front of everyone because of you, he just knew it. He wasn’t the type to be played like this - he usually _ did _ the playing - but something about you had him _ wanting _to comply. 

“Of course, (Name)-sama.” 

The skin on your arms raised in response. You jerked as a chill ran down your spine. “Oooh, I bet you’re a lady killer, Uchiha-san! I’m lucky kaa-chan chose such a _ perfect _guard for me. It definitely glues my wounded pride back together a bit.” 

God, you were a huge flirt. Shisui didn’t know if his complexion could take it. He was two more compliments away from turning a permanent, rather unattractive shade of red. He had a feeling you _ liked _that particular shade though. 

You continued to shamelessly flirt with him until he reached the street one of the Prime Minister’s Mansion. His eyes widened as he saw the incredible crowd gathered around the closed, large back gates down a ways. The entire street was crawling with photographers and interviewers alike. Shisui had never seen such an insane crowd. You groaned and slapped your palm against your forehead. “Fucking damn it.”

“Is it always like this for you?” Shisui asked, looking over at you. You sighed and rubbed at your temple. 

“Yeah,” you muttered, leaning back more into your seat. “But I didn’t expect it here…”

Shisui shot you a sympathetic look. “Sounds rough.” 

“I don’t even know how they figured out I was the PM’s daughter. I don’t use my mom’s last name for fighting,” you groaned again. 

“It can’t be helped,” Shisui responded, suddenly incredibly grateful for his tinted windows. “We’ll just have to make it work.” He looked over at you for a passing moment. 

You were gazing over at him with a grin so bright he immediately turned a shade of red three times as dark as before. “Thanks for fighting through it with me Uchiha-san!” 

He cleared his throat. “You don’t need to be so formal, (Name)-sama. You can just use my last name.” 

“But that’s no fun. Can I use your _ first _name?” You asked. He bit down on his bottom lip. 

No, he couldn’t let you do that. That was too familiar. 

It then occurred to him that he was getting absolutely swept away by your open, friendly demeanor. He hadn’t even realized how vulnerable you’d made him until you’d asked that. 

“Sorry,” he responded, “My last name is sufficient enough. No honorific, though.” 

“Aww,” you pouted. “Alright. That’s okay, thanks for being so nice to me so far. I think I just got too excited.” 

As the car approached the gate, almost a dozen suited men came towards it, shooting away all of the buzzing paparazzi. The gate then split open, allowing the car entrance. The men let no one in and he continued on the pathway to the front of the large mansion. There were several agents walking about on patrol. 

Shisui parked the car, noticing you had gotten rather silent. 

He went to walk around the car to open your door, but by the time he’d even got halfway around it, you were outside and walking towards the trunk. He sighed to himself, ruminating over how odd you were. 

“I can carry some of this shit,” you began as he lifted the top. “I brought so many things that Tobi told me that the person picking me up would have a heart attack. I texted him that you somehow managed to carry my copious amounts of shit by knowing I was staring at those crazy ass biceps.” He let out a laugh as he picked up the bag that he’d identified as the heaviest earlier. He grabbed two others, leaving you only with your drawstring bag and abnormally large purse. 

“You’re nothing like I thought you’d be,” Shisui admitted as you closed the trunk for him. “You always look so cold on camera.” 

You hummed with a smile, eyeing the traditional Japanese building that stood in front of the smaller minka that you grew up in, hiding it from view. You eyed the sakura trees as they billowed in the wind and the neatly trimmed bushes. The grass was meticulously cut and what you could see of your childhood garden was flourishing. Your smile grew wider as you and Shisui followed the pathway to the larger building of the two. Two formally dressed men bowed to you both and opened the white double doors. 

You put down your bags and Shisui followed suit. You took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting lavender scent that always lingered wherever your mother went and let out the loudest yell Shisui had heard since he brutally slaughtered one of his first targets. 

“I’m home!” 

And you waited. Shisui winced slightly, the ringing in his ear a sign that the blooming pain in his head wasn’t going to go anywhere any time soon. 

You lifted your sunglasses. 

Shisui had to look away. You were too pretty for _ his _own good. Why a woman like you shamelessly flirted with him for the past half hour made no sense to him. 

“Is that (Name)? Did I hear (Name)!?” Your mother's voice called out from up the winding staircase. 

“Hell yeah you did! Have you gotten a damn elevator installed yet, woman?! Ten years and you still didn’t get an elevator?!” 

“Shut your ungrateful mouth!” She called back, the excitement in her voice evident. You could hear the hasty click-clack of her heels descending the staircase. You took a few steps forward to get a good look, the bright light of the chandelier slightly blinding you as you did so. She finally reached the bottom and placed her hands on her hips. A smirk took her lips. “If that isn’t the look of a champion, I don’t know what the hell is!” 

You laughed and flexed. “And _ still! _” You ran to her, flinging yourself into her now outstretched arms. “I missed ya, kaa-san!” 

“**_IS THAT MY COUSIN?!” _ **

You immediately separated from your mom, whipping your head over to the right to witness Naruto emerging, incredibly sweaty and in full workout gear. 

“Naru-chan!” 

“Queen of Idiots!” 

Shisui watched you deflate at the nickname and then laugh a moment later. The blonde across the way sprinted over and began to poke the bicep on your right arm. “Your arms are almost bigger than mine! What the hell!?” 

You smacked him with the other hand and then gave your glowing mother a second hug. “Cause you’re _ mean _ to me and what goes around, comes around!” You flicked his forehead. “Nice to see you, cousin!” 

Tsunade looked past you and towards Shisui. “Go put all of her things in the house behind us. Her room is the first one on the right down the hall.” 

“Yes Godaime-sama. I’m on it.” 

“C’mon kaa-san, give Uchiha a break! He’s probably exhausted from all the effort it takes to maintain a body like that.” 

Your mothers amber eyes widened. She raised her fist and brought it down on your head - _ hard. _ “You absolute _ idiot! _Don’t flirt with your bodyguard!” Naruto snickered as you clutched at your throbbing head. Shisui bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing himself and busied himself with taking your luggage to the room she’d mentioned. 

Naruto watched as he left, elbowing you in the side. “Hey, I’ve heard rumors that he’s-“

“Do _ not _ start this, Uzumaki Naruto, or I will punch you so hard that you forget who you are!” Tsunade bellowed. “My daughter does not need to hear your perverted rumors!” 

“Why don’t you come tell me outside, Naru-chan?” you responded with a wink. Naruto swung his arm around your shoulder. 

“Just a sec, granny! We’ll be right back!” 

Both you and Naruto were forced to dodge as your mother swung again. “You idiots!” 

You and Naruto slunk out the door he entered from, snickering among yourselves. 

The moment you felt the cool breeze wash over you, your feigned smile fell. Naruto‘s expression followed your own. “Is he safe?” He asked, his grim expression turning his voice flat. 

“Yeah. As far as I can tell,” you responded, looking to the sakura petals that danced around your feet. “And Sasuke..?” You asked without eye contact. 

“I haven’t been able to tell,” Naruto admitted. “It looks like he just follows his brother around.” You sighed and shook your head. 

“That makes things complicated. We're too close to him now. We need to figure it out for sure.” 

“You know, you don’t need to shoulder all of this on your own. I can do more,” he responded. 

“No. You’re doing enough. I’m putting you in enough danger as it is.” 

“C’mon, Queenie. I can handle it. I promise!” He exclaimed with a grin. You gave him a shallow smile in return. 

“I’m sorry, Naru-chan, but Asura-sama entrusted this task to me. You’re not quite ready yet. You need more training.” Naruto frowned. 

“But I’m just as strong as you now! And-“

“_Mental _ training, Naru-chan. You know that. Asura-sama told you that many times.” Naruto’s face grew solemn and he gazed off towards the direction of the crowd far, far off into the distance. The rolling clouds caught his eye as they swam across the blue sky. You sighed and gave him another smile. “We don’t know what we’re actually up against and Indra-sama is still missing so we don’t know who his inheritors are.”

Naruto sighed and nodded. "Hopefully we find him soon. Or at least find out who he chose." 

You grinned and outstretched your arm, your fist balled up. Naruto chuckled and bumped it with his own. "We will, Naru-chan. But even if we don't, we were chosen to fix it, so we will!"

Naruto swung his arm around your neck after the fist bump. "Hell yeah! And I got my drinking partner back! And you're in my territory now! No more American clubs! Oh, man! You won't believe how bad Sasuke is at holding his liquor!" Your cousin led you back in the building as he chattered, and when you entered once again, the smile on your mother's face was enough to quell your growing worries. 

Naruto really had done a spectacular job of handling things while you were away. 

** _~~~~~~_ **

The lights were off. Shisui had never been in this building before despite how often he was here, but he knew that the Prime Minister was fond of motion activated, grandiose chandeliers. Something was off. He took off the sunglasses that hid his eyes so that he’d be able to see. 

Shisui placed your bags on the ground and proceeded forward cautiously. He drew the pistol that he kept hidden and stalked forward, his eyes adjusting to the dark at an almost inhuman speed. 

He opened the door closest to him - the one on the right - scanning it quickly and finding nothing. He moved towards the room Tsunade had said was yours, opening it in the same way he'd done the other, peeking his head in. A figure was sitting on your bed, the light of a cell phone lighting up their face only slightly. He couldn't see their face, but he still scowled, rolling his eyes. He could recognize that terrible posture anywhere.

"Get out of her room, Obito." 

The resulting laugh that tore through the air next had Shisui's head pounding. 

"I was hoping it was you," he snickered to himself. "But I was supposed to meet her here. Queenie's rather fond of me, you know." Shisui groaned and put his weapon away. 

"Why are the lights off?" 

"Because I turned them off," Obito responded, his voice sounding much too smug for Shisui's liking. "Just for you, little cousin, I'll turn them back on." Shisui had no idea what Obito did, but the lights were on a moment later. He felt an immediate urge to punch Obito in his face once he caught sight of his expression. “She’s a flirt, isn’t she? I’ll bet she’s got you wrapped around her finger already.” Obito stood from the bed, crinkling the carefully made bed. Shisui clicked his tongue. 

“At best, she has me flustered. That’s only because most women aren’t so forward. Anyways, why are you here?” 

“I’m technically not,” Obito responded. “You know what I mean?” Shisui crossed his arms over his chest. “I just told you I was waiting for her to get a reaction out of you. Just to let you know, it was incredibly unsatisfying.” 

“I don’t care what she does with you or anyone else, Obito. I literally just met the woman.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’m meeting with my dad and then going back to Suna and scheduling a fight for a few months out for the Queen. I also wanted to warn you,” he spoke while sauntering towards Shisui. “She’s scrappy. And by that, I mean that she’s going to get in _ fights_. A lot of them. I don’t even know how she does it, she just fights with shady people. I’ve scheduled her for a few underground fights that you’ll have to take her to in order to try and keep her contained a bit. You gotta keep a close eye on her, Shisui, or else she’ll slip right through your fingers.”

His brows knitted together. “What do you mean she fights people?” 

“She just does, Shisui. I have no idea. She just gets herself in fights with shady ass people. I don’t think she really _ associates _with questionable people but she gets in fights with them, that’s for sure.” Shisui clicked his tongue. 

“You’re with her almost 24/7 and can’t even keep her in check?” 

“She finds a way, Shisui. She always does. I’ll take away all her electronics and she’ll be walking down the street with me and still pick a fight with some gang member or some shit. I don’t even know how she _ knows _ these people. I would literally have to keep her in a straight jacket if I wanted completely to stop her from doing shit like this,” Obito explained. Shisui crossed his arms over his chest.

“Has that ever made you _ think _ that maybe - just _ maybe _she knows more than she should?” Shisui asked. 

“Did you get that impression?” Obito asked, genuinely curious. 

“No,” Shisui responded truthfully. “But it is possible that Asura got to her before Kaguya killed him.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that. Asura told Indra-sama that he’d let us take care of it.” Obito came to a stop before his younger cousin. 

Shisui ground his teeth together. “I realize that. But Asura never listened to Indra-sama, so I highly doubt that he’d keep his word.” 

“And we only have Indra-sama’s to go off of, Shisui. Sometimes I wonder how much his word is worth.” Shisui’s eyes slightly widened. 

“Don’t say that in front of the others.” 

Obito placed his palm on the blade of Shisui’s shoulder, effectively moving him out of the doorway. “Yeah, whatever. I don’t confine myself to the same bullshit rules you all do. Just don’t take your eyes off of her, Shisui. Not even for a second.” Obito gave his younger cousin a nod as he turned to watch him walk away. “Oh, by the way! You can enjoy her flirting, but don’t fall for her,” he warned. 

“Is she truly that suspicious?” Shisui asked, his brows knitting together. 

Obito laughed. “Not necessarily. I’m just telling you so you know to back off.” Obito took something out from his pocket - it looked like a remote - and pressed a button. The lights flickered off and then back on. Shisui rolled his eyes at the mocking smirk on his older cousins lips. “She’s going to be all mine, you know.” 

Such a pain in the ass. 

“Save it. You know I don’t give a damn. Now get out of here before someone sees you.” 

“Yessir!” Obito chimed. “See ya next week at the meeting, cuzzo!” Obito walked towards the end of the hallway and disappeared through the nearest doorway to him. 

As if on cue, he heard your voice call out for him. He exited your room and looked towards the front door where you were standing next to your baggage. “Is everything alright?” He nodded, not trusting himself to speak after his cousin’s warnings. He’d rather observe.

He was now looking for the double meaning in every single word you’d said. Your friendliness became a threat, your flirting became a disarming tool. He wondered if he was thinking too far into it. 

“Naru-chan wants to go for drinks. You think we could make it work?” 

His astute observational skills registered the change in tone immediately, subtle though it was. Your voice sounded much more subdued than before. It was almost like you’d been putting on a facade earlier and had grown tired of it. 

_ Bingo_. 

Shisui gave you a soft smile. “Of course.” 

He watched as your eyes roamed over his facial features. “How many shots do you think it’ll take before I’m trying to convince you to get in bed with me?” You teased, that flirtatious smile taking your lips again.

His mouth dropped a bit at that, completely taken off guard at the quick change in demeanor. “I-I think I would advise against doing that.” 

_ Shit. _You’d gotten to him. He hadn’t stuttered and years, and now here you were, making him look like a fool. Even despite the hypothesis brewing that you were doing this to break down his walls, that you weren’t actually this type of person, it still got to him. 

He’d have to get used to this - get used to _ you _. 

“You seem tense all of a sudden,” you started, “is everything alright, Uchiha?” 

“Tired, that’s all,” he responded, waving off your concerns. He moved towards your luggage. “I’ll put these away.” 

“I can do it later, Uchiha. I’m kind of particular about where my stuff is. Let’s just go get those drinks!” You smiled brilliantly at him. 

“I’d like to help, if I can,” he refuted. 

“You’ll be able to! You’re staying in the guest room!” 

You saw as his dark eyes shifted from you to the ground for a fraction of a second. 

“Alright,” his smooth voice responded. “Let’s head out then.” 

Shisui later learned that it would take 5 shots for you to invite him back to your room. He let you down gently.

Unfortunately, he didn’t learn how many shots it took for you to let your guard down. 

But his uncle had personally taken him off of any other duties so that he could attend to you, so he had time. 

As much as it took. 


	2. Indra’s Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so in love with this story. I was supposed to only do a 5k word chapter, but this one and the next one are much longer than that. I needed to flesh out the world they’re in as well as their relationships. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Also shoutout to my brother and atykka for helping me with this fic! You’re awesome guys!

As it turns out, Shisui was able to avoid developing an embarrassing crush on you. He still found you incredibly breathtaking, but your reckless behavior stopped him from getting too far ahead of himself. You had little regard for your well being and it was frankly driving him up the wall. You reminded him way too much of his older cousin. You clearly spent too much time with him. He was incredibly irresponsible and it was starting to rub off on you in an incredibly negative way. 

Not to say he didn’t enjoy his time with you. You were rather pleasant the majority of the time, always cracking jokes and finding ways to make him laugh. It was just when you drank with your friends that you tried his patience. 

Shisui quickly noticed that you had a drinking problem. It only took a week and he knew that it was out of hand. He wasn’t sure what the hell Obito had been doing the entire time he’d been by your side, but he clearly wasn’t encouraging good habits. You blacked out three times in a matter of seven days. He wasn’t sure how someone your size could take in as much alcohol as you did and not _ die_. 

He decided that he was going to start cutting you off early. There was no reason that he should have to carry you out of a pub or out of your various friends' houses. You hadn’t started any physical fights yet, but you’d been extremely close a multitude of times at a few of the bars you went to. They were all calculated though. He knew who they were himself, and the only ones you picked out had ties to the underground. 

Why you tried to fight men that clearly had shady connections was beyond him. Surely you knew they’d slit your throat without a moment's hesitation, but you didn’t care. At least, you didn’t care until he’d restrain you. Then you’d stop. It was just annoying having to clean up the mess you made and de escalate fights all the time. It literally felt like he was babysitting a full grown woman. He’d much rather be shoving his bare hands into someone’s internal organs at this point. You were more than a handful. 

Shisui caught the tall glass that the bartender handed to you by the handle. “I don’t think so,” he protested. “You’ve had plenty of beer tonight, (Name)-sama.” 

You were still sober. Way too sober. “I already put it on my tab,” you retorted, trying to reach for the drink you ordered. The bartender said nothing. Shisui reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, handing the bartender his card. 

“Close out her tab. She’s done for the night."

“You know, I usually don’t let men order me around. Save for Tobi, of course. So I’ll take my drink back no-“

Your eyes widened as Shisui downed the entirety of your glass of beer. A few drops of the beverage leaked down his neck and into the white collar of his button up. He all but slammed the thick, glass cup onto the counter top. The annoyed bartender returned his card and Shisui signed for the drinks. He grabbed you by the hand, too fed up to continue to watch you drink yourself into oblivion, and stalked out of the bar. 

Naruto and Sakura were going to be very confused when they returned from their game of pool with the other two friends they’d invited you to meet. You were supposed to be waiting at the bar for them. 

You went to protest, but Shisui whirled around at the sound of your inhalation. He leaned down, pressed his index finger to his lips, and shushed you. 

You huffed but complied. 

He opened the car door for you. “Get in the car and don’t complain about it.” 

You did as he asked. He went around to his own side and got in. He let out an extremely exaggerated sigh as he buckled his belt. “You know (Name)-sama, you are a complete mess of a woman.” 

“Oh, I know that. Life is no fun if you have your shit together.” 

“My shit is practically _ glued _ together, (Name)-sama, but you are incredibly close to forcing me to lose it.” 

You giggled at his lack of tact as he spoke. He typically kept himself reserved around you, only speaking to you with the utmost respect. He never ordered you around - he only made suggestions - so this was a positive change. You thought that through this, you could see the true him a little more clearly. 

And maybe get some information on whether or not he was safe. You still had your doubts. 

“Where are we going?” You asked him, your brows furrowing as you struggled to focus on the quickly passing lights. The motion of the car was starting to make you feel a little more inebriated. 

“I’m growing tired of the shady bars, clubs, and house parties. Your lifestyle is much too grandiose for me.” You huffed, bringing your knees to your chest and resting your chin on them. He eyed you for a moment. “Not in a pretentious way. It just feels as if every waking moment of my life since you came into it has been filled with an inexplicable, chaotic energy. I’m not used to it,” he admitted. 

“You think I’m chaotic?” You asked, a small smile taking your lips. “I'm not sure I like that.” 

Shisui was too drained to respond. 

“You know, you never told me where we were going,” you said again a few minutes later. 

“We’re going to a river,” Shisui responded, making you wait even longer. He noticed your stiffening posture. “Relax. I’m your bodyguard, I’m not going to push you in.” 

“I can never let my own guard down, you know.” 

“You drink yourself stupid in public around people you don’t know - who very much know you might I add - and you’re afraid of going to the river with me?” 

“Because drunk people have very obvious intentions, Uchiha. You, on the other hand, are a bit harder to read.” 

Your sudden change in demeanor reminded him of your nickname. 

Ice Queen.

He had initially thought that it was terribly inaccurate. You had a warm, bubbly personality when you weren’t blasted beyond comprehension. Even when you were, you tended to lean on the more outgoing side, including your flirtatious comments. There were times where he witnessed all emotion drain from your face and aura, and those were the times he knew that your nickname was actually quite accurate after all. 

You definitely could be cold if you wanted to. However, you never really were. That was what made your rare, introverted moments all the more impactful. Shisui wondered if your outgoing persona was done out of self-preservation. 

“You know,” you started, “I’m always chiding Naruto to be more mature and to make better decisions, but I’ve been drunk for a good 80% of my visit here so far.” You gnawed on the inside of your bottom lip. “I’m not like this all the time. I’m not going to lie to you and say that I’m the most responsible person, but I’m definitely better than this. I can usually prioritize better.” 

The soft click of Shisui’s blinker filled the empty silence. Your unfocused gaze followed a few slow moving pedestrians as you sat at the light. 

“I’m not going to pretend to understand the stress of being a public figure, but you should probably conduct yourself with a little more poise. There is at least one viral video of you attempting to start an altercation.” 

You chuckled to yourself. “Tobi will have Kakashi take care of it,” you responded almost smugly. “He always does. He’s way too good at PR. It’s like he was born for it.” 

“That’s not a good mindset to have, (Name)-sama. These things can and will catch up to you.” 

“I don’t start fights for no reason, despite what anyone else might tell you,” you asserted. 

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” 

You were surprised at his answer. 

“I have connections that most don’t. I know who they are and I know what they do. But you’re aware that the one from Monday was a well known member of a prostitution ring, right? You can’t take something like that so brashly. It requires tact and patience.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know that. You probably do that type of work on a daily basis,” you mumbled. “I’m still new to this whole, fighting for justice thing. I honestly just used to fight for myself until-“ 

_ Oh_. You’d really almost gone there. Over a year and a half of keeping the fact that you were one of the two named heirs of the youngest Ōtsutsuki and you’d almost let it slip. To someone of the Uchiha family nonetheless. That would seriously have been your greatest blunder to date, and you’d done a lot of stupid things in your lifetime. 

“Until what?” Shisui asked, pulling up to a black, metal gate. He entered a passcode into the machine and it opened. “You shouldn’t try and be a vigilante. Leave the criminals to people like us.”

“_Us _ meaning the Uchiha?” You asked, pointedly ignoring his question. 

“Of course,” he affirmed. “We are your supporting shadow. Dirtying our hands so that yours can remain clean is what we are made to do. It's necessary. The people need an innocent face to gaze upon.” His dark eyes swiveled over to you as he drove down the long, dimly lit gravel road. “I’m not sure yours looks so innocent now to the public eye, but they do still admire you. It’s best to do what you can to maintain a positive image.” 

“Can I tell you something that no one else knows?” 

“Of course.” Shisui wondered what it could be and what exactly he’d done in order to gain your trust. He felt good about it though. It meant that he was slowly whittling down your walls. 

“Naru-chan is set to inherit the seat of Prime Minister. I’ve been absent from this country - hell, this entire half of the world - since I can really remember. There’s no reason for someone like me to be in power. I’m basically an outsider.” 

He parked closest to the part of the pavement that dropped off. You felt a pang of anxiety as he did, but you shoved it away as soon as you recovered. You were safe with him. He’d done nothing but protect you so far. He wouldn’t hurt you now. 

Shisui turned off the car and leaned back into his headrest. “I see where you’re coming from,” he agreed. “I’m not going to protest. Do what you think is best, (Name)-sama.” His soft breaths deepened for a moment and then he opened his car door. 

You flicked off your heels, knowing you’d never be able to make it down that steep of a walk in the dirt with stilettos on, and Shisui opened your door for you. He stared at your now bare feet for a moment longer than he should’ve - at least in his opinion - and looked back up at you. “You are not serious, miss.” 

You let out a laugh. “I am totally serious, Uchiha.” 

He shook his head. “Absolutely not. You will not be walking anywhere barefoot. There could be glass anywhere, (Name)-sama. What happens if you cut your foot open?” 

You laughed again, going to stand and leaving your heels on the floor of the car. “Then I bandage it up and continue with the underground fights that my lovely manager Tobi scheduled for me next week that my oh so paranoid bodyguard will ensure that I attend, right?” He moved in front of you. 

"That's something we'll argue about at a later time," Shisui spoke, a completely blank look on his face. "But you need to put your shoes back on, (Name)-sama. I am not risking you getting an injury."

"Well it is my body, you know." You went to stand a second time only to be blocked by his solid form. "There is no chance in hell that I am putting those back on."

Shisui sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Put them on. I will carry you." 

You looked up at him in astonishment, surprised he was placating you. His form was dimly lit by the streetlights, shadowing his already eye-catching facial features. He looked down at you expectantly. 

You really weren't used to this type of treatment. 

"Alright, alright," you relented, slipping the band of your heels over your foot once again. "But you'd better not try anything." you joked. Shisui scoffed and rolled his eyes at you, taking a small step back. 

"I should be the one saying that, (Name)-sama. You've been rather forward with me more than a handful of times this week." 

You were able to stand properly with the added distance between the two of you. "If me flirting with you makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop," you offered with a touch of sincerity.

He turned away from you and chuckled softly. "It doesn't bother me too much. I believe that deep down, you know just as well as I do that something like that would never happen. I'm your bodyguard, after all."

"Then why do you keep letting me say those kinds of things?" You asked as he shut your door. He shifted his clothes and then bent his knees in the slightest, showing you his back. 

"I’m not a fool. I enjoy being complimented by a beautiful woman.” He reached behind himself and wrapped his lean fingers around your wrist, pulling you towards him. “Jump up a bit and wrap your legs around me.” You did as he asked, silently stunned at the compliment he paid you. Shisui’s strong hands gripped at your thighs and secured your legs around his hips. 

“I’m impressed that you can carry me so easily.” 

“You’re as light as a feather,” Shisui responded with a grin that you could see even as you strained to look at the side of his face. You smiled to yourself softly. “To be truthful, I knew I could carry you. I have been taking care of you when you’re sick,” he stated. 

“I was wondering why you were asleep at the foot of my bed Wednesday night. Now I guess I have my answer.” 

The further he walked away from the car and towards the steep pathway, the harder it was to see. 

“Someone had to make sure that you didn’t choke on your own vomit,” he retorted with a small laugh. “If you don’t mind, could you please use your cellphone and light up the way for me? I don’t want to misstep.” 

“Only if you do something for me in return,” you bartered. You felt him sigh. 

“Miss, I-

“I’m not making a pass at you. I promise.” You reached into your cross body purse that you’d thankfully forgotten to take off and fished for your phone. 

“Depends,” he then answered. 

“Tell me your first name,” you mumbled just as your light flickered on. Shisui didn’t answer for a moment. 

He didn’t trust you much more than he did before. He still looked for a double meaning behind your every word. He still questioned your motives as you flirted, wondered what you were running from when you drank yourself to incoherence. It wasn’t a question of if you would break down at this point, it was a question of when. There were times where you’d lower your guard enough to the point where he could see through the cracks of your walls that were miles high. He never liked what he saw. He knew you were hiding something from him; possibly from everyone you were associated with. It seemed to weigh you down even in your sleep. You were the most restless sleeper he’d ever met. 

“Sorry. I don’t think I can do that just yet,” he responded, narrowly stepping over a large rock. “I usually don’t even give people my last name. That’s why I asked you not to say it in public.” 

“Then what _ do _you give them?” 

“An alias, (Name)-sama.” 

“Oh,” you muttered, watching as the cemented ground gave way to dirt as he continued the journey down the steep hill. “I thought you had a nickname or something.” 

Shisui chuckled softly. “No. I don’t have one of those.” Not one that didn’t come from his speed at assassination, at least. 

“Do you want one?” 

“Not particularly. But if there’s something specific you want to call me, I suppose I’ll allow it.” 

“Ice King!” You exclaimed, wrapping your arms tighter around his neck. 

“Try not to move so much, (Name)-sama.” A second went by before he went to speak again. “Why Ice King?” 

“Because if I’m a Queen, then you’re definitely a King. And you’re much colder than I am.” 

Shisui scoffed. “You must be buzzed still.” 

“A bit,” you admitted with a giggle, looking up at the stars from your place on his back. The clouds rolled over the dark sky like a cloud of cigarette smoke. “But I have a feeling I would’ve said that anyways.” 

Shisui motioned forward with his head. “There’s the dock.” You looked to where he’d mentioned. True to his word, a lone dock of wood sat in the middle of an otherwise empty riverside. You noticed a canoe that had been illuminated by a lamp that hung on a post. 

“How do you know about this place?” You asked. “Are we trespassing or something?” He laughed softly again. The low vibration of his laugh was something you could get used to. He turned out to be quite a serious person. 

Or maybe you’d just ran him dry. Either way. He had been much more jovial in the first two to three days. 

“No. This is family property. My uncle owns it.” 

“And he’s okay with you being here?” 

“Of course, (Name)-sama. He asks me to come here when I am feeling overwhelmed so that I can ground myself.” 

“Am I overwhelming to you?” You asked as the two of you finally reached the end of the dock. 

“A bit,” he conceded without hesitation. “I’m going to set you down now. I will help you in, but the person in front of the canoe typically needs to row harder, so I will take the front.” You allowed him to do as he pleased, and once the two of you were settled in safely, he handed you a life jacket. 

“Where’s yours?” You asked. 

“That one is mine, miss. As long as you don’t make any sudden movements, I should be fine. You _ are _ controlling the majority of the steering though, so please don’t get us lost.” 

You put the jacket on properly and he looked back at you. His small smile made you smile in return and he showed you how to properly hold the paddle. “Are you ready?” 

“Shit, I guess,” you laughed. “I’ve only been canoeing twice in America, so hopefully I can do this right.” 

“You can,” he assured you, turning his back to you. “You are the undisputed champion, after all. I would be surprised if a canoe was able to defeat you.” 

You matched his movements and the two of you took off. You were surprised at how much effort it took to push what you had previously thought was a _ light _canoe. You got a fair distance away from the dock before you called out to him. 

“Yes?” He answered back. 

“Where exactly are we going? Where am I supposed to be steering?” You asked, slight panic in your voice as you realized how far you were getting out into the open water. It sobered you up pretty quickly, despite the fact you hadn’t been very intoxicated in the first place. 

“Just keep doing as you’re doing,” he said simply. “We’re going to follow the river until a certain point. There is little to no current, so you don’t need to panic.” 

“I’m kinda panicking,” you responded, swallowing heavily. 

“(Name)-sama, I swear to you that I know what I am doing. I will not allow you to get us lost. I won’t let anything happen to you either.”

You took a deep breath to steady your emotions and bit down on your lip, continuing to paddle. “Okay,” You relented.

A few more minutes passed but the anxiety didn’t leave you. “You know, if I die, my mom will literally tear your heart from your chest, give it to the chef, have him prepare a gourmet meal from it, and then feed it to your family.”

He laughed louder than he ever had around you so far. This place really did have a calming effect on him. 

“That would be a solid plan if my family were alive,” he commented. 

You froze, your paddling coming to an abrupt stop. Shisui stopped as well and the two of you coasted for just a moment, peering out from the corner of a large hill. Flat land lined the expanse to the right of you, but you were too occupied with your major slip to pay any attention to it. His eyes were practically glued to it, though.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright-“

“I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s fine, (Na)-“

“I can’t believe I said something like that so carelessly. Dude, I seriously wouldn’t blame you if you-“

“Please, (Name)-sama,” he pleaded, turning around to face you and placing his paddle in his lap. “I’m fine. Can you do me another favor tonight?” 

“I- Uh, yeah,” you tried, unable to find a better response. 

“Look to your right.” 

Even under the dim lighting of the moon, he was able to identify the way your mouth dropped in wonderment of the view. Stars lined the cityscape. You were able to easily identify the moving lights as cars. Various colors of lights dashed across the scene and flickered, taking your breath away. 

It was then that you fully tuned into your surroundings. The soft slosh of the water as fish came to the surface to feed, the chirping of the crickets, the song of the countless wildlife… it took your breath away. 

“Ah,” he started, a large grin on his face. “For once in your life, you’ve been rendered speechless.” You could only stare at the sight in amazement, your eyes wide. You lifted a hand and pointed to one of the largest buildings you could see in the distance. 

“That’s my moms…” you trailed off. 

“Yes, (Name)-sama. It is.” 

Your eyes were still wide in awe. “Wow. I never realized how big it really was.”

“You didn’t spend too much of your life here, so it’s understandable.” Shisui turned his gaze to a large rock that was a bit farther than you were now in the middle of the river. It was a touch farther. “Do you want to sit over there?” 

“Yeah!” You answered enthusiastically. 

Shisui replaced his paddle into the water. “Let’s go, (Name)-sama. It’s more beautiful from there.” 

You followed his lead and moved your paddle to the opposite side. Your arms were starting to feel fatigued but you kept on. Soon, the two of you came to a stop. He turned to you and smiled again. “This will be the hard part. I've never had someone with me while I do this, so it may be kind of difficult to get out.” 

You bit down on your lip. 

“Don’t worry, (Name)-sama. I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” 

You wondered if he could figure _ everything _out. 

He did as he said he would. He slowly and safely got the two of you out of the canoe and then placed the canoe itself on the rock a few feet behind you. You wondered if it was heavy, you weren’t sure now, but he was able to take it out and lift it without much issue. He didn’t ask for your help. Not even once. 

It was probably good that he didn’t because you were much too taken with the view. You’d genuinely never seen anything like it.

You had always been a person with a fast-paced life. You hardly ever slowed down to enjoy it, finding much more entertainment out of anything that gave you a thrill or an adrenaline rush. But this, you realized, wasn’t so bad. 

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” He asked you from below as he had sat down as soon as he’d finished. 

“It is,” you affirmed, going to take a seat next to him to relieve the pain in your feet. “I think I’ve realized one of my character flaws. I just move too quickly. I don’t slow down enough to appreciate life’s beauty like this.” 

He smirked at you and shook his head. “With all due respect, I don’t think that’s your _ worst _ character flaw.” 

You laughed almost bitterly. “I try to ignore my shortcomings,” you hummed. “I’ve been forced to confront them much too frequently lately.” 

“Maybe that was too harsh,” he backtracked. “I apologize. I really don’t think you’re all that bad.”

“You don’t need to say that, Uchiha. You didn’t hurt my feelings.” 

“I am being honest. I don’t think you’re bad, (Name)-sama. I just think that you might be a little lost.” 

“Lost, huh..?” You shifted uncomfortably, keeping your eyes on the twinkling stars above the countless skyscrapers in the distance. “I guess I am.” 

Shisui smiled softly as he removed his gaze from you. “I think we all are, in some way or another. Our confusion just manifests in different ways for each of us.” He leaned back on his palms, feeling the cold rock beneath his fingers. “I think that’s why you seem to be drawn to me.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked, still staring out at the sky. 

“It’s speculation of course,” he began, “but I think that you see that I have adequate control over myself and my surroundings. You have a desire to emulate that.” He looked over to you for just a moment. “That’s probably also why you test my self-control. It makes you uncomfortable to be around someone who carries themselves in this way.” 

“I…” You felt shame bubble up in your chest. “I think you’re right.” 

“Everyone has flaws, (Name)-sama, but if you drown yourself in them, you lose yourself. I’ve been there myself.” 

“Then what do I do?” You asked. He watched you curl your knees into your chest in his peripheral vision. “I don’t know what to do anymore. There’s so much riding on my success that I just… if I fail, then…” You exhaled shakily. “I’ve been too irresponsible. I need to refocus.” 

He nodded. “That would be a good start.” 

So, you were under some pressure then..? It sounded unrelated to your fighting gigs. 

Yeah, when he put more thought into it, he realized that it sounded _ completely _unrelated to your career. 

The silence continued for a long while until he called your name. You hummed in acknowledgement. 

“I can’t say too much, but please be wary around Tobi.” 

Your brows knitted together. “Why..?” 

Shisui hesitated. He hadn’t really expected to comment on it. It had really honestly just come out - he hadn’t put much thought into it. It was his general rule of thumb - don’t trust Obito, no matter how close to you he is or genuine he seems. His allegiances were too questionable, his lifestyle too contradictory. 

Seeing you sitting here now with such a forlorn expression made Shisui realize where he’d gone wrong before. He’d been rightfully approaching you warily, but for the wrong reasons. You weren’t a malicious person, you were just being influenced by one of the most morally gray people he knew. Obito had been with you since you were young and impressionable. It was only natural that you’d inherited some of his traits. You letting your guard down for such a small amount of time had led him to realize that he had been _ right _ but _ wrong _ at the same time. He had been correct in assuming that you weren’t the person that you presented to the world, but wrong in assuming that you were a threat. 

You were just naive. 

“He sounds dishonest when he speaks about you during interviews,” he spoke, trying to cover his tracks. “I don’t think his bond with you is being maintained for the right reasons.” He thought back to Obito’s slightly unnerving statement of ownership over you. 

“He has never personally harmed me,” you mildly protested. 

“He probably never will. At least, not directly.” 

You looked down. “You know, you’re not the first person to say that to me. But I just don’t know. I’ve known him for most of my life. He’s always been by me.” 

Shisui hadn’t been surprised by that. You had many people by your side that probably genuinely cared about you - not that his cousin _ didn’t _ \- and had noticed that the path you were taking wasn’t the most ideal. 

“I’m sorry, Uchiha.” You bunched up the fabric of your dress in a display of your inner turmoil. 

“Don’t apologize to me,” he countered. “The only person you should be apologizing to is yourself.” 

“But I’ve been so… _ annoying.” _

Shisui let out a small laugh. “I’m not going to pretend you weren’t, (Name)-sama. But honestly, I didn’t mind your flirting, so please don’t feel guilty over that.” Shisui didn’t give you enough time to respond before talking again. “However, I think that the fighting should stop. The only time someone like you should be trying to engage in any form of combat should be in the octagon. _ Legally. _No underground fights, no bar fights.” 

“Fighting to me is like this place to you,” you stated. “It’s the only stress relief I’ve ever known other than drinking.” 

“Then let this place become to you what it is to me,” he suggested. “We can come here anytime. We can even stay here sometimes if you’d like. There is a cabin on the other side of the river.” 

Offering this to you felt like the right thing to do. 

“I don’t want to turn this into a place associated with bad memories for you.” 

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have spoken so harshly to you. You’re not a burden on me. I actually enjoy our time together.” He went to stand. “I’m just not nearly as extroverted as you’ve presented yourself to be. I prefer to keep out of the spotlight.” He presented you with his hand. “Something tells me that you do too.” 

You averted your eyes as you took his hand. “You’re perceptive.” 

“While that’s true, I think you just need someone stable to rely on. I don’t think your mother is the only depressed alcoholic in your family.” 

“How do you know Tobi isn’t stable?” You asked, noticing he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze before he let it go. 

“Call it a man’s intuition.” He walked over to the canoe and gently placed it back into the water. You tried not to marvel at how effortlessly it seemed for him. He kept it stable while you both settled in. “Thank you for coming out with me. I feel much better now.” He looked back and smiled at you. “I think I got to know you a bit better tonight.” 

You recalled the comment about his deceased family members and looked down shamefully. “I’m really sorry about what I said.” 

“You meant no harm by it,” he responded. “Besides, I have extended family, obviously.” He smiled at you. “I think I’ll tease you about it for awhile though.” 

You scoffed and the two of you took off, returning to the dock. By the end of the journey, your arms were a tad sore, but you were still in good shape. Shisui didn’t look fatigued in the least. 

“I hate to cut our time here short, but I have a meeting tomorrow morning.” 

“Oh, cool!” You responded as he helped you pull your jacket over your head. “Then I can finally do something you don’t approve of without you nagging me!”

Shisui laughed at your remark, but felt a little upset knowing you could switch back to your other persona so easily. “I don’t think so. Unless you plan on waking up at 3:30 in the morning and finishing by 5.” 

Your eyes widened and Shisui laughed again as he saw the size of them illuminated by the lantern. Shisui opened it and blew it out. “Hey,” you started, “why was it lit when we got here anyways?”

“It was likely my younger cousin,” Shisui mused aloud. 

“Is your younger cousin Sasuke, by any chance?” 

Shisui’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, he is one of them. How do you know him?” He vaguely remembered you mentioning that you knew an Uchiha. 

“Because of Naru-chan,” you responded as he lowered himself enough for you to climb onto his back. “Sasuke used to come visit with Naru-chan sometimes. They’d come and watch my fights and we’d play video games together too.” 

You got your phone back out from your purse and used it to light the way once more. His fingers were warm against your chilled skin as he held you up. “I’m honestly surprised. I didn’t know that.” 

“I deliberately tried to keep it from you.” 

“Then why tell me now?” 

“I didn’t trust you completely before. But I think I do now.” 

He felt a bit guilty once the weight of your words truly hit him, so he remained silent until the two of you were settled into the car. He started it and remained silent allowing the slow song that the radio was playing to fill the emptiness while he contemplated. 

You’d shown him a part of yourself that he _ knew _you didn’t show just anyone. It meant something to you that you were able to have that conversation with him. Of course it meant something to him too, but he had initially thought he’d be risking too much by letting you know his name. 

But you knew Sasuke. You were _ friends _ with_Sasuke _of all people. Why hadn’t you seen him yet, if that was the case? Was Sasuke on a mission? He couldn’t recall whether or not Sasuke had been sent out during the last meeting. That was ultimately irrelevant though. Sasuke trusted you enough to associate with you, and Sasuke was one of the least trusting people he’d ever met. 

Before he knew it, he’d made it back to the large gates. There were a few straggling paparazzi - he ignored them, as he usually did when you were out - and allowed the guards to shoo them off as he entered. He parked the car when he got to its place and then shut his car off, walking around to open your door. You’d finally started letting him do so for you two days prior. 

He took a few steps back after opening the door and you stepped out, your heels dangling from your fingers. Shisui chuckled softly and shook his head. 

“What? I’m going to take a shower anyways, and the groundskeeper wouldn’t allow glass to litter the floor. I’m safe now,” you insisted. He closed your door. 

“You’re stubborn.” 

“Yes I am,” you agreed. The two of you walked on the path that led behind the gigantic building that hid your childhood residence from view. Shisui unlocked the door and followed you inside. 

You politely thanked him for showing you a good time and then gathered your things to bathe. You were walking towards the bathroom when you felt a gentle hand fall upon your right shoulder. You turned to see Shisui’s head respectfully bowed. 

“(Name)-sama,” he started, removing his hand and giving you a small grin. “My name is Uchiha Shisui. Please feel free to call me by my first name. No honorific is needed.” 

You gave him a smile of your own. “Pretty name,” you complimented. You turned away from him and continued to the bathroom. 

Your smile fell. 

You didn’t deserve to call him by his name. You’d been his main stressor this week, so… “Goodnight, Uchiha. And thank you.” 

** _~~~~~~_ **

Shisui was running on 15 minutes of sleep and a poorly made macchiato that he'd bought from a 24 hour diner. He _ had been _used to eternal sleep deprivation, but you were a stickler for your entire eight hours and he’d assimilated to your sleeping schedule listlessly. It had been an incredibly long time since he’d gotten more than 3 hours at a time, so working with you was really quite beneficial to his schedule. Right now he was really missing the 7 hours and 45 minutes he wasn't getting. 

Not to mention the fact that you had a _ really _nice coffee machine. He’d been pampered. 

Shisui took a loud slurp of the hot beverage and winced at the taste. 

“This is horrible,” he grumbled to himself, his chin resting on his palm. “I’m so tired.”

His soft complaints were meant to only hit Itachi’s ears as he sat next to him. 

“If you go soft, I will personally plunge a knife into your gut,” someone barked from across the room, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Shisui resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I don’t think that’s even possible, Madara-sama.” 

“How much longer are we going to wait?” Sasuke spoke up from the seat next to Itachi. “If Obito isn’t on time we should just start without him.” 

“He’s flying in from Thailand,” Itachi responded to his brother. “Planes get delayed all the time, otōto.” 

Sasuke huffed and looked in the opposite direction. “Then he should’ve taken one of the private jets.” 

“The ones with the gigantic Uchiha crest emblazoned on them?” Shisui asked, swirling the foul liquid in his foam cup with quick wrist flicks. “I’m sure that would’ve been a great idea, with all the cameras that follow him around. There’s nothing quite like an Uchiha getting outed, right Madara-sama?” The eldest Uchiha shot Shisui a glare that would’ve made any other man back down. 

“I will use your intestines as a necklace if you don’t shut your fucking mouth, Shisui.” 

“Duly noted.” 

Shisui heard a heavy sigh that came from his left at one of the end seats of the table. Shisui looked to Fugaku - who seemed incredibly exasperated - and pointedly shut his mouth, stifling another jab at his extended family member. 

It fell eerily silent. Another 15 minutes passed. Sasuke had taken out his phone, Itachi was sitting stiffly as per usual, and Shisui had been tapping his fingers against the polished wood table. Fugaku had been writing something, most likely a report, and Madara was standing by the entrance, his impatience growing with every passing second. 

“Where is that worthless, piece of shit worm?!” Madara roared, slamming his fist into the wall. It crumbled with the force of his strike. None of them jumped. Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Madara-sama, this is the third time.” 

“Have them reinforce the walls with something stronger!” He barked.

“This one of our rental buildings,” Itachi reminded him.

“Then we buy it out!” 

Shisui’s ringtone interrupted the tense moment and he reached into his slacks to take a look at the caller. Shisui groaned softly and put the call on speaker. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me?” Shisui asked, his voice laced with annoyance. 

_ “Until I care. One of you shits need to come down and let me in.” _

“You should be able to use the face scanner.” 

_ “It denied me entrance.” _

“What do you mean, it denied you entrance?” Fugaku asked, bewildered. “We had it modified to recognize your-“

_ “I have an unexpected guest,” _ Obito interrupted, his voice so low that it nearly came out in a growl. _ “Just come let me in, Shisui.” _

Shisui stood up and made his way out of the meeting room without a word. He hung up on Obito on his way down the elevator, ignoring the bustling bodies of the employees around him. They stopped to bow and acknowledge him but were quickly waved off. Shisui went to the very back of the building and pressed his hand against the scanner, opening the heavy steel door right afterward. 

“Hey,” Obito greeted.

“Yo,” Shisui huffed, moving to the side so that his cousin could enter. “Who’s your unexpected-“ as he held the door open a little wider, he caught sight of an elderly gentleman. It took a second to register, but once he saw the intricate blue markings underneath his eyes, Shisui immediately recognized who it was - gray hair or not. 

“Indra-sama!” His dark eyes widened and he immediately lowered himself into a deep bow. 

“Shisui. You’ve grown.” He felt a strong hand reach down and ruffle his hair. The small action left him nostalgic. “Stand. Let’s go meet the others.” 

Still stunned, Shisui hesitantly straightened his back. “Yes, sir.” Shisui fell behind, his eyes fixated on the back of his former teacher. He missed the smug smirk on Obito’s face due to his transfixing on the back of Indra’s form. He was a fair bit slower and an awful lot shorter than Shisui remembered, but his presence was no less intimidating. Shisui found himself breathless. It had been so long since he’d seen his master's face. 

He was sure that none of the employees would forget the sight of Ōtsutsuki Indra being tailed by two of his former pupils. They’d only heard stories of the man. 

Shisui felt even more constricted when he was confined to the small elevator space with him. Thankfully the ride wasn’t too long and they were out less than a minute later and walking down the hallway to the huddle room. 

Obito walked in first. 

“You mindless waste of-!”

Madara stopped short of his insult at the sight of Indra tailing in after him. Shisui heard various soft gasps and they all stood, lowering themselves into bows. 

Shisui closed the door. Even Sasuke was showing his respect to their elder, though his bow was significantly shallower than the rest. 

“It has been a long time,” Indra started. “Take your seats.” Madara went to the table and found a seat. The others followed suit and Indra remained standing. 

“I believe thanks is due. You have kept my legacy alive during my absence and you have also appeared to multiply my fortune.” He looked to Madara. “Good work.” Indra paused for a moment. “Madara, you have done well.” He then looked to Fugaku. “To be more accurate, the two of you have done great things together. However, I believe it’s time to select a true successor.” 

The room was filled with heavy silence. 

“Before I do so, I need to relay some things to you all. I have spent quite a long time gathering information on what occurred between Kaguya and Asura. While I previously thought my brother hadn’t gotten the chance to leave a will behind before she brutally slaughtered him, I was proven incorrect.” Indra took a second to breathe deeply. “I found documentation that Asura _ had _selected a successor. Two, in fact.” 

It was much like the way he’d left Madara and Fugaku in power before he left to try and figure out how to take Kaguya from power. 

“I do not know who they are, but the last family he trained was that of the Senju. I’m sure you all had your suspicions beforehand, but I am affirming them now. His successors are of the Senju.” 

He felt the atmosphere of the room grow denser with his words. Indra shook his head. “My brother and I made amends before he passed. You would do well to remember that.” 

He looked to Fugaku and then to Madara. “I am dying. Your youth has ran out. Tobirama and Hashirama are dead. Kaguya is still at large.” 

Blunt, brutal honesty. None of them could find it within themselves to respond. 

“I am leaving this in the hands of the younger generation. You are to guide them.” 

“Indra-sama,” Sasuke started, the honorific feeling foreign on his tongue. He hadn’t used one since he was a child. “What are you implying?” 

Indra’s neutral expression did not change in the slightest. “That you, Sasuke, are my successor.” He looked to Itachi, who’s blank mask had cracked in the slightest. “Itachi, you have always been a genius, but you are too gentle. The necessary evils that are a part of the cycle to maintain peace would eat you alive. You must be a pillar of support for your brother.” 

Itachi couldn’t speak. He only nodded. 

Indra then looked to Obito. “You are unhinged. The trauma you’ve undergone has tormented you and twisted your sense of self. You will never be the same, not even when you find a way to heal.” 

Obito was also silent. 

Indra addressed Madara. “You are volatile and angry. You must forgive yourself for what happened to Hashirama. You are much too old to live in the past.” 

It would suffice to say that even Madara wouldn’t have been able to form a response to that. 

“Fugaku, you are too cold. Your sons have been aching for your comfort and one of them has been seeking your approval since the very beginning. You have spent your years overlooking what was truly important.” 

“I am saying these things now because I have failed in all the same ways. In order to defeat Kaguya and her followers, it is necessary for you to overcome each and every one of your own shortcomings.” He looked to Shisui next. “You, Shisui, are similar to Asura in many ways without you ever truly knowing him. I also see a lot of my own traits instilled in you, and because of this, you will be the one to bridge the gap. You will solidify the alliance, and you _ must _keep Sasuke grounded along with Itachi. And when the time comes, it must be you to delegate my possessions when I pass.” 

“Sasuke,” he started again, noticing the youngest Uchiha looking lost, confused. “You are an emotional man just as I was. You are the most similar to myself. That is why I believe you will be successful in your endeavors.” 

“Indra-sama,” he nearly interrupted, “I was the one who spent the least time with you. I wasn’t able to learn your techniques firsthand. I didn’t hear any of your life philosophies. Choosing me doesn’t make sense.” 

“On the contrary,” Indra refuted. “Choosing you makes perfect sense.” Indra had become short of breath. “You are the only one to emulate my will.” 

Sasuke fell silent. 

“It’s time to cleanse our legacy. You will need to purify the ways of the people. Even the path of the Senju. You must show them. You will be the start of a revolution.” 

Indra didn’t continue to monologue. Instead, he took a seat next to Madara and Obito, immersing himself in the presence of his previous students. 

A solemn atmosphere settled around the table. No one could find the words. No one had the will to speak. 

After the meeting dwindled down into an end, they all exchanged goodbyes. Itachi and Sasuke left together, but Madara and Fugaku stayed behind with Indra. Obito stated that he had business to attend to, and Shisui started on the route back to you. 

The rest of the day passed by relatively uneventfully. You and Shisui went to the gym and worked on your respective routines and dined together. You then spent some time with your mother in the gardens and then joined Naruto for an evening jog. Shisui had accompanied you through it all, shielding you from the annoyance of camera flashes. 

None of the Uchiha were surprised when the headline of every news station the next morning was the passing of martial arts legend Ōtsutsuki Indra, who had reportedly been missing for a decade. He had been found peacefully resting against the headstone of Ōtsutsuki Asura with a simple crumpled note in his right hand. 

** _Revolution. _ **


	3. Unsavory Negotiation Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ READER IS A PLAYA PLAYA PLAYA! THESE PAIRINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET S P I C Y
> 
> If u have a specific character u want to have some screen time lmk! This story is super malleable as far as the pairings go, but I already know the plot so... hit me up if you have preferences!

If you weren’t accustomed to it, the brightness of the lights that shone down upon you as you walked back to the locker room would’ve been blinding. Instead of worrying yourself over the many eyes on you, you continued with Tobi at your side. You wiped at the bleeding cut on your left eye with the rough, damp towel wrapped around your neck. The roars of the crowd were receding the farther you walked. The open, coliseum-like room gave way to concrete walls and lead to a singular titanium door. Tobi wrenched it open with a manic grin and gently pushed you through. You gave him an appreciative pat on his bicep and took the necessary steps to finally retreat back into the safe-haven that was a locker room. 

“You are a goddamn machine!” Tobi exclaimed, rushing you from behind and wrapping his large arms around your bare, sweaty waist. You let out a laugh and wrapped the hand that wasn’t clutching your water bottle around one of his toned forearms. 

“It’s all thanks to you,” you responded, giggling as he nestled his head into the crook of your neck. You raised your hand to his head and ran your fingers through his slightly sweat dampened hair. “Like you said, these fights are much less regulated than the ones officiated by fight organizations. They’re much more fun.” 

“You have to do these more.” You felt his lips brush against your vein as he talked. “For a moment, I thought that weird ass bodyguard of yours had convinced you to stop.” 

At the mention of Shisui, your jovial smile faltered. You’d been doing your best not to think of him all day. It had been over a month and a half since your heart-to-heart with him, and you’d taken multiple necessary steps to improve yourself. He’d undoubtedly be incredibly upset that you’d taken part in an underground fight during his three week absence. He was under the impression that you’d canceled them all. And you had… until he left, of course. 

He’d suddenly been called to attend to family matters that he couldn’t explain to you, and his sudden departure meant that no one but your manager could look after you in his absence. While you insisted to your mother that you could handle yourself, she’d decided to completely ignore you and have Tobi watch you anyways. 

Unfortunately for her, Tobi let you do anything you wanted and then some. He was a pretty bad influence on you. It was a wonder she hadn’t caught on yet. 

You hummed softly at the feeling of his lips caressing your fluttering pulse. You leaned back into his hard chest and tightened your grip on his arm. “I thought we couldn’t do stuff like that anymore,” you reminded him. 

“It’s been so long though,” he refuted, “and I’ve been such a good fill in for your boring little boyfriend, right? Don’t you think I deserve a reward?”

A mischievous grin took your lips and you shimmied your way out of his grip. You sauntered towards him, backing him up and pinning him against a few of the cold, brown lockers. “You’re actually a terrible fill in. Uchiha wouldn’t let me fight like this, you know. He’s a rather good influence on me. I even stopped drinking while he was here.” 

Tobi rolled his dark eyes. “You haven’t touched alcohol with me either. The only thing we’ve done differently was this fight and the paycheck you got was worth it.” Tobi grabbed your hips. “Besides, there’s no video evidence since the venue complied with your demands. No one was allowed to bring electronics inside. And you know what? It was hard to get them to agree to that. I deserve  _ something  _ for that at least.”

You took your palms from the hard surface of the lockers and placed them on either side of his face, relishing in the feeling of his smooth skin. “Yes,” you whispered breathlessly, leaning onto the tips of your toes. “You do.” 

Your lips pressed against his. The rough surface of his chapped lips didn’t deter you in the least and he opened his mouth as soon as he felt the contact. Tobi searches your mouth with his tongue feverishly, pulling your half-clothed body to his. It felt strange to kiss him this passionately after so long - you’d agreed not to let it happen again, but that was a promise you’d both broken many times before. Your chest nearly exploded with fluttering butterflies and the way he bit at your lip with desperation made you whine in complete submission. 

His fingers itched to dance alongside the length of your spine. His chest burned with an ache all too familiar to him - the ache of desire. His self control had shattered upon seeing your astonishing, overwhelming defeat of the woman considered one of the top of the underground’s best. He had poured his heart and soul into training with you, mentoring you, and helping you grow. You had grown to be far better than he’d ever dreamed, and for someone like you to be so eager to run into his arms… it was hard to consciously fight the urge to give into you. Tonight, he’d utterly failed.

You never pressed, pried, or prodded, but you made it clear that you’d always be there for him in whichever way he wanted you.

And right now, he wanted you underneath him.

Before he was able to surrender himself completely to the need he felt for you, his eyes shot open at the unmistakable sound of a handgun being cocked. You immediately stiffened at the sound and you were safely behind his stocky form in less than a second. 

“I thought I locked that goddamn door,” he growled, baring his teeth at the intruders. 

“Angel? What the hell are you doing here?” You demanded. Her electric blue hair was unmistakable, and the vibrant orange of the man next to her along with his heavy piercings gave it away immediately that it was her manager. She had a pistol pointed directly at Tobi. 

Her face was impassive as always as she stared the two of you down. “I have an urgent message for Senju (Name) and her manager, Tobi.” 

“Well you can urgently fuck right off!” Tobi roared. You could tell by the trembling in his fingers that he was getting unnecessarily worked up. He always got this way when someone confronted you. 

“It’s imperative that you listen to this message, Uchiha Obito,” the pierced man spoke. “Otherwise, there will be significant consequences.”

He spoke it easily, nonchalantly. As if his identity wasn’t a secret that him and his entire team had been keeping from you for more than a decade. 

It sank in immediately for you. His appearance, why Shisui seemed to know him. 

Your brows furrowed, and you took a step to the side, out of Tobi’s protection. “Uchiha Obito?” You took a hard look at his face to study his expression. Not a thing had changed, he looked just enraged as before. “Obito… That’s you then?” He huffed and averted just eyes. His defensive position neutralized and The Angel lowered her weapon. That told you all you needed to know. 

He was a liar. He had lied to you for years. 

Your fists clenched and you nudged his shoulder. “Look at me!” You ordered.

Obito ran a hand through his messy hair and looked at you for a second before failing to maintain eye contact and turning away again. “Sorry, Queenie.” 

“What the fuck?! Are you kidding me?” You nudged him again and Obito quickly changed positions so that you collided with his chest. He wrapped his arms around you tightly in anticipation for your thrashing, but it never came. Obito’s remorseful eyes switched to a gaze of anger in a flash. His eyes rested on the orange-haired man. 

“It slipped.” 

“Nah. You did that shit on purpose, Pein. You’re an asshole.” 

Pein withdrew an aged flip phone from the pocket of his dress slacks. He walked forward and held it out to Obito. “This phone is going to receive a phone call in thirty seconds. You are to answer it and put it on speaker so that we can all hear it. The Ice Queen is the only one allowed to respond.”

The room felt exponentially colder at that moment. The Angel’s unreadable eyes were on you as you seethed, struggling to contain the rage you felt at being fooled by him for so long. He’d been with you as your manager since you had decided to start training as a teenager. He had taken care of you when you were broken, battered, sick. He’d taught you how to fight dirtier and harder; he even showed you how to shoot a gun. Tobi - no, Obito - was the first one you’d drank with when you reached the legal age. He had taught you how to drive, how to breathe when you ran at various speeds, and he’d always been there to guide you through the business of the fight game. 

And he was the first - and last - person you’d fallen in love with. You had been with people besides him because of the circumstances. You’d unanimously decided that it was better if you saw other people and stayed away from excessive physical affection. Of course there were times where you both broke down - it was hard to keep yourself from him when he was so close to you all the time, but you usually kept your head on straight and stopped yourself. 

You’d loved him since you could remember. He had a fiancée for the majority of the years you spent together, but three years back, she’d passed and everything fell apart. He ran to you for comfort and you accepted him with open arms. 

You usually did… but it had been nearly a year since he’d touched you like that and vice versa. Obito repeated the fact that he was bad for you like a mantra and you ignored it like background noise. Your feelings, of course, had taken a backseat for quite awhile now, but when he sought you out, you reciprocated without hesitation. 

And that was why it hurt all the more that he’d deceived you. Your manager, your partner, your  _ friend,  _ and your first love had lied to you all this time. For over a decade _ .  _

“Tobi, I’m going to fucking kill you,” you threatened, your fists balled tight to contain your rage. A loud ringtone bounced off the locker room walls and he gave you a concerned look. He loosened his grasp on you and you pushed yourself off of his chest, using more force than necessary. 

He knew you were full of shit, but it still unnerved him to have you threaten him. You never did. “We’ll talk about this later Queenie. You have to answer this call.” 

You didn’t move towards the phone. “Why should I?” 

The gun was still in The Angel’s hand, but it hung limply at her side. She was observing at this point. She wanted to see if you’d answer the call.

“They know things about both of us that they shouldn’t,” he urged. “You can be pissed at me all you want to be, but about you answer this call now and you can yell at me later?” 

You swallowed hard. You didn’t want to answer that fucking phone, but that incessant ringing was becoming incredibly annoying as the sound intermingled with your already deafening thoughts. You crossed your arms and voiced your reluctant compliance. Obito flipped it open hastily, pressing the speaker button as soon as he could. 

_ “I assume I am speaking to The Ice Queen?”  _

Your eyes narrowed at the sensual, feminine voice that came from the speaker. The quality of the call was questionable and there was a significant amount of static in the background, likely due to the fact that the locker room itself had poor service, but you  _ swore  _ that you could recognize that voice. 

“Yeah,” you growled. “You are. Who the hell is this?” 

_ “Wonderful. Good evening. My name is Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.”  _ Obito’s gaze never left you. He was gauging your reaction. You were likely very familiar with Asura’s last name if you were truly one of his pupils. But if he was looking for a visible reaction, he was left disappointed. Your face was cold. There was no indication that you felt anything at all.  _ “It is a pleasure to finally speak with you. I was planning to do so on the night of your bout with Konan, but unfortunately, you left the venue too quickly and I could not catch you.”  _

You rolled your eyes. “What do you want?” 

_ “Ah,”  _ she hummed.  _ “I always appreciate a no-nonsense woman. In that case, I will keep this fairly simple. I have Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke in my custody. I will not be letting them go unless you agree to meet me in Los Angeles, California in three days time. I will send the meeting details to this phone in two hours. You are allowed to bring Obito, however if you do not come, I will kill them all.”  _

“I want pictures of all three of them,” you demanded, your fists shaking with rage. “As they are right this second. Send it to my  _ personal  _ phone.” 

She sighed into the receiver. _ “You are making this difficult, but I will do as you ask.”  _ There was a few seconds of silence and then she called your nickname.  _ “It’s been done. Check your phone.” _

You ripped open the locker that held your stuff without care. The door slammed against the surface next to it and you threw your clothes to the ground unceremoniously, opening an email from a secure, anonymous address. 

That was fine. You could still get that traced. 

You opened the email and impatiently tapped your foot. The horrible service meant that you had to wait for the email to load. You narrowed your eyes as it came into view - blurry, but visible. 

You felt your chest constrict at the sight of the three of them tied up, backs against one another. The back of Sasuke’s head was all you could see. You had a clear view of Kakashi’s profile and Sakura was facing the camera, bound and gagged. Her eyes were red and her face was swollen. 

“Fuck!” You hissed. 

A loud bang reverberated throughout the room. Obito jumped at the unexpected sound, but Konan and Pein didn’t react. They knew you were going to have an explosive reaction. The locker that you’d punched had a deep dent in it now and while you felt no pain due to adrenaline, Obito couldn’t help but wince. 

That was going to bruise badly. 

You turned back to Obito and snatched the phone from his hand. “If you do a fucking  _ thing  _ to any of them I will-”

_ “Relax. I am not a barbarian, I am a business woman. I will send you the my conditions in the same message as the address. However, I will inform you of this now: if you tell Uchiha Madara, Senju Tsunade, or Uchiha Fugaku any of what conspired during this phone call, Haruno dies.”  _

You and Obito exchanged looks. There was an intimidating, smoldering fire in your eyes. 

“Deal,” you spoke between your teeth. 

_ “Wonderful. It’s been a pleasure, Miss Senju. I am looking forward to seeing you and Obito very soon.”  _

Before you could respond with a sarcastic response as to how unpleasant any meeting with her would truly be, the phone itself shut off. Konan approached you, a spindly wire hanging from her fingers. “Here is the charger for this phone. You can only call myself, Pein, or Kaguya-sama with this device. If you do not comply, we will be forced to not only eradicate the hostages, but we will have to publicize not only your true identity, but also what we have seen just now.”    
  
Obito looked to the ceiling, biting his lip. His eyes closed. “I think we fucking get it, Angel. You’re threatening us.”

“It is not a threat. Think of it more as a negotiation tactic.” You ripped the charger from her hand. She didn’t even recoil at your ferocity. “Considering the fact that there is a rather large age difference between the two of you, I do not think anyone will take to the news too kindly.”

You looked at Obito, gnawing on your cheek. “You have more to lose than I do,” you spoke gruffly. “Kakashi is your best friend and I am assuming Sasuke is a relative of some sort. I don’t even know Sakura that well. Plus, if it gets out, they’ll think you were grooming me while I was a minor rather than the way things actually happened. If I wanted to, I could just let this ruin you.” Konan returned to her position at Pein’s side.    
  
Obito looked down at you and nodded plainly. “I wouldn’t blame you for it, Queenie. I’m sorry.”

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your fingers around the shoddily knotted tie around his neck. He opened his mouth in a gasp and you crashed your lips together. You kissed him sloppily, zealously. He wasn’t even given the chance to respond to your sudden display of affection - he’d been stunned by your forwardness - before you pulled back. “Shut up, Obi-Tobi. Kakashi is my friend too, and so is Sasuke. Let’s go get them and kick this Kaguya bitch’s ass.” You turned your head, addressing your two spectators. “I’m coming for you two next.” 

“The papers for a rematch are under review by my team. There should not be any delay in scheduling on my end of things.”   
  
You let go of Obito’s tie and crossed your arms. “You follow me to Japan to kidnap my friends and threaten me, and somehow you think I meant a rematch?” You took a few steps towards her and Pein went to shield her. “ _ You  _ want a rematch, Angel.  _ I  _ want  _ justice.”  _

Obito and Pein exchanged a few words while you grabbed your things and threw your drawstring bag over your shoulder. You slid on some shoes and gave the Angel one last glare. You grabbed Obito by the hand and pulled him away from the two of them, your rage far beyond its boiling point. If you were in her presence any longer, you would’ve lashed out. The locker doors slammed behind you and as you stormed out, you let go of Obito’s hand. A gigantic wave of people seemed to rush between you as he lost contact with you, further separating you from him. Obito lunged for you and his chest surged in panic as he just barely brushed the back of your dampened sports bra. 

You were out of reach and out of sight within seconds as the crowd thickened. His eyes searched through throngs of leaving people to no avail. Obito felt anxiety well up in his gut and let it all out in one harsh breath. 

It was too dark right now to see much. There was little to no lighting outside due to the fact that it was an illegal arena, so Obito could not see you no matter how hard he tried to.   
  
He had never been separated from you for so long - meaning when he’d been sent to go clean up his own mess and Shisui had been assigned to you - and now that he had you back, he wanted you within his eyesight.    
  
“(Name)!” He called, pushing a shorter, pudgier male out of his way and trudging through in the direction you walked. “(Name)!” He tried again after receiving no response. Nothing - yet again. He slipped through the crowd in a frenzy, frustration causing him to be rougher than necessary on the people he passed. As he got to the thinner parts of the crowd, his eyes zeroed in on what he recognized to be your neon colored sports bra and he picked up the pace, noticing someone in a dark suit was approaching you to the left.    
  
He went to call your name.   
  
“(Name)-sama!” He heard. “(Name)-sama!” 

Your attention whirled around to the suited man who had called for you. You seemed to recognize him. You ran over to him and flung your arms around him, nearly knocking him off balance. Obito’s eyes narrowed. There was only one other person that you’d look so happy to see. 

Shisui was back. 

He slowed his pace. Obito could hear the two of you speaking from the distance he was at, but not what you were saying. Your eyes met Obito’s own as he came upon the two of you and you let go of Shisui.

Shisui turned around and faced Obito with a scowl. “Tobi, I thought we agreed to cut the underground fights so that she can conserve her energy for-”   
  
“Cut the shit, Shisui. She already knows.” 

His cousin looked confused.    
  
“Knows what?” 

“Let’s not talk about this here,” you interrupted. You observed your surroundings, ensuring that you weren’t being followed. “Where did you park?” You had lowered your voice substantially. 

“My car is at the house, miss. I took a taxi here. I didn’t want to risk being identified,” he explained. You nodded and started to walk again. The two Uchiha men stepped after you.

“How did you find out we were here?” Obito asked.

“It’s not hard for one of _us_ to find out what's happening underground.” 

Us meaning an Uchiha, you assumed. 

“Both of you have some excuses to make when we get back to the house. I’m pissed that you didn’t tell me that you were related,” you huffed at Shisui.    
  
Obito watched his cousin's face morph into one of regret and understanding. 

Obito frowned and looked away.  It wasn’t like Shisui to be so expressive. He was usually pretty stoic, despite being the most agreeable of the family. 

“Do you know where Sasuke is?” 

“China,” Shisui responded seamlessly. “He called me last night.”   
  
“Does he usually answer when you call?” You asked, still trudging along. You brought out your phone and started scrolling through it.

“Yes miss. He typically doesn’t reject or ignore my calls.” “I’m going to call him. If he doesn’t answer, I want you to try.” You put your phone to your ear. 

Shisui looked over at Obito and lowered his voice. “What did you do? She seems panicked.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Obito growled in insistence. “But something happened. When we get into the car I’m sure she’ll tell you.” 

You sighed heavily and dropped your phone limply to your side. “He didn’t answer. Can you call him?” 

Shisui furrowed his brows and pulled out his phone. He dialed Sasuke’s number and put the phone up to his ear. He answered in two rings. 

_ “What do you want?”  _

“(Name)-sama told me to call you.” Shisui reached forward and put his hand on your shoulder. “He answered.” 

He handed his phone over to you. “Sasu?” You tried. 

He didn’t answer for a second.  _ “Yeah. What?”  _

“Are you alright? Where are you?” 

_ “I’m in China for business. Why?”  _

Shisui reached around you as you came to a stop in front of the passengers side of Obito’s car and opened it for you. Obito was already inside. 

“I don’t understand,” you started as you sat down. You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Are you being held hostage right now?” 

There was a pregnant silence after that. You heard him sigh into the receiver.  _ “I’m not. What’s going on?”  _

You smacked Obito’s shoulder as he started to pull off with Shisui halfway outside of the car. He laughed to himself and you rolled your eyes. 

“I guess I’m being blackmailed. Someone named Kaguya called and demanded I meet with her. She’s got three hostages and she said that you were one of them. She even sent me a picture.” 

_ “Who were the other two? _

“Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.” 

Now that Shisui was safely in the car and buckled up, you almost wished that you would’ve gotten in the back with him. Having even the slightest view of Obito’s face in your peripheral vision was irritating you. 

_ “That’s annoying,”  _ he groaned.  _ “Where does she have them?”  _

“No idea. She’s gonna text me the details in a bit.” 

_ “Alright. Call me when she does.”  _

“You need to start answering your phone when I call you,” you chided with a small smirk. 

_ “You never answer me either.”  _ You heard him snicker softly. “ _ But I will since it’s important.” _

“Thanks Sasu. I’ll talk to you later.” You went to hang up but thought better of it. “Send me a selfie okay? Just so I know for sure you’re safe.” 

He clicked his tongue.  _ “Fine. See you later, (Nickname).”  _

To say that both Obito and Shisui were stunned at the apparent familiarity between you and Sasuke would’ve been an understatement. You handed Shisui’s phone back to him and let out a breath. You glared at Obito out of the corner of your eye. 

“For what it’s worth, I’ve always wanted to tell you the truth,” Obito professed. “It didn’t feel right to hide it from you. You’re-”

“Your bullshit lies mean nothing to me right now, Tob-“ You groaned, leaning your head against the headrest. “ _ Obito _ . We’ve spent  _ how many  _ years together and you  _ still  _ decided to keep the fact that you’re an Uchiha from me? You literally just shat on our entire relationship. It’s like my feelings don’t even matter to you.” 

Obito ground his teeth together, his brows knitting together in an expression he’d never worn in front of you before. “Are you kidding me? You  _ do _ matter to me, Queenie. More than anyone else in this fucked world. None of what we went through together was fake or calculated. The only thing I kept from you was my name. That’s it.” 

“We can argue about this later,” you dismissed him. “I don’t want Uchiha hearing this.” 

“That’s alright,” he reassured you from his place in the backseat. “I understand why you’re upset. Neither of us told you the truth about his identity and you’ve spent years of your life thinking he was  _ just  _ Tobi. Now that you’ve found out that we’ve kept it from you, you feel betrayed. It’s completely natural to feel that way, (Name)-sama.” 

You quickly redirected your gaze out the window, facing away from both of their eyes. You felt a burning sensation that started with your nose and spread to your eyes. Before you knew it, fat, wet tears slid down your cheeks. You bit down on your lip and clenched your fists. You hung your head lowly, hoping neither of them would notice your shattering composure. 

Unfortunately for you, they were both intelligent - and they both  _ knew _ you. You felt Shisui’s fingers dance down the exposed skin of your arm in a soothing manner. You heard the click of his seatbelt and he slid over to the seat directly behind you. He re-buckled himself, still rubbing your arm all the while. 

“I’m sorry, (Name)-sama. I can’t imagine how hurt you are. Please know that it was only kept from you to ensure that your well being was priority.” 

“So much for that,” you sniffed. “He’s more reckless than I’ve ever been.” 

Shisui paused for a moment. “You’re right. But he’s always protected you, even if the situation was caused by his carelessness in the first place. Of course, the majority of the conflicts you’ve been involved in could’ve been avoided if he was more careful, but-”

“You just can’t pass up an opportunity to berate me, can you?” Obito asked, annoyed. Shisui retracted his hand when he realized Obito was reaching for you. He entwined his fingers with yours and you didn’t even move to stop him. “I know that I’ve brought you into some shit that you didn’t deserve over the years, but I’ve always appreciated you for standing by me. Just because I have a different name doesn’t mean anything.” 

Shisui stared at your interlocked hands for a moment and then closed his eyes. 

So that’s how it was. 

No wonder Obito gave him such a cryptic warning in the beginning. 

_ “She’s going to be all mine, you know.” _

He had known from that small exchange that Obito  _ wanted  _ you - and also that he was aware of Shisui’s attraction to you - but seeing it was something different. It was obvious now - Obito  _ had  _ you. 

_ “You gotta keep a close eye on her, Shisui, or else she’ll slip right through your fingers.” _

Of course, Obito had said that in a different context, but he felt that it could still apply. He’d only been away for what he considered to be a short while, and you were already re-attached to Obito so thoroughly...

Shisui had known his place as your bodyguard, but the way you spoke to him… the way you interacted with one another… he supposed it had given him a sliver of hope. Foolishly, he had allowed himself to subconsciously nurture an attachment to you that he shouldn’t have. 

Shisui ran his fingers through his hair. Go figure. 

He recalled how he felt about you at first - thinking that he’d end up with an unrequited, embarrassing crush on you and then ultimately ending up too overwhelmed to really think of you in that way. However, spending so much time with you and getting to know you as intimately as he had changed him. You had been running from something, and while running after you and was trying to get you to confront your problems, he’d tripped. 

He’d fallen. 

Those nights of looking after you while you were sick from drinking, brushing your hair back and ensuring you didn’t dirty it, watching your face flush at the close proximity between the two of you, trying to brush off your flirting, it had all just… 

Shisui averted his eyes to the window. 

It was only natural that he’d feel this way about you, he realized. You were a kind, good-natured woman who admittedly had some unsavory habits, but you were trying to improve. At least, you had been. You might’ve taken a step or two backwards while he was gone, but he’d kept in regular contact and from what you had been saying, you were doing well. 

“I can’t be selfish,” he said to himself underneath his breath. “If this is what she wants, then…” 

“You hid your entire identity from me, Obito. My trust in you is gone.” You took your hand from his grasp. “Just drop Shisui and I off. I’ll talk to you when I’m not… upset anymore. I’ll have him text you what Kaguya says.”

Obito returned his hand to the wheel. 

At the sound of your voice calling his name for the  _ first  _ time, he felt the slightest flutter in his chest. 

“Alright,” he complied. 

The rest of the ride was silent. Obito made it through the gates without issue and dropped the two of you off. You got out faster than he anticipated, so he wasn’t able to apologize again. He was left with a feeling of emptiness - something he was much too familiar with - when you left. He watched Shisui jog after you as you hurried inside. 

Shisui closed the door behind him. His eyes roamed over the state of disarray that the living room was in - he was unsurprised really, Obito was a mess - but before he could make a move to tidy it, your arms were wound tightly around his waist. He embraced you just as warmly in return. He pretended not to notice how thoroughly you were coating his jacket in tears. 

He was speaking to you soothingly. He rubbed your back and ran his fingers through your hair the way you liked. He reassured you that Obito  _ did  _ care, that this was just the nature of the job. 

“I’m sorry,” you whispered into his chest. “I just didn’t expect this.” 

“Don’t apologize. I’m always here for you, (Name)-sama.” 

He had to admit, he was relieved to be back. 

“You don’t have to call me that anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just call me (Name). Please.” 

You were much better company than his uncle. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You held him tighter. 

“Alright. I’ll just call you by name then.” 

You separated from him. Your hair was disheveled and your face was blotchy from crying so hard. He wiped the residual tears from your eyes and gave you a soft smile. 

“Let’s get you distracted. How about we clean up and then cook something together? It’s a bit late, but I haven’t had dinner yet.” 

You nodded, becoming sheepish once you saw the large wet spot on his dress shirt. “Sorry. I’m a mess.” 

“I know,” he teased you, ruffling your hair. “You’re still beautiful though.” 

You tried your best not to let how much that compliment meant to you truly show. Shisui wasn’t the type to compliment people often. 

The two of you spent quite a while cleaning up and cooking dinner. It was the perfect distraction. He’d even made you smile and laugh a number of times. It set him at ease to know that you were enjoying yourself in spite of all that had happened. Sasuke had sent you a bored-looking selfie while you were cooking up the broth for some noodle soup.

You filled him in on the past few weeks, and despite that small setback of the underground fight, you’d done well even with Obito being by your side. Shisui had expressed to you how boring his confidential family business was to take care of and you teased him, telling him that he’d gotten much too used to your fast-paced lifestyle. 

Little did you know, he had a hectic lifestyle of his own - just in a different way.

In the midst of your meal you heard a text tone ring out in the room. You quickly realized that it came from your bag, but your personal phone was right next to you. 

And all of a sudden, you were the Ice Queen.

You looked to Shisui with a deadpan expression. “That’s it. That’s Kaguya.” 

Shisui stood and made his way to your bag, opening it and taking the phone out of your bag. 

Shisui flipped it open. 


End file.
